El hijo de Storm
by lala99
Summary: Tras ganar las 500 millas de Florida, Lightning McQueen tiene un hijo lo que preocupa a Storm Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

65 días para Cars 3

-una última vez- animo la doctora al paciente quien con dolor hizo un esfuerzo mayor para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama agotado- es un varón- anuncio la misma al personaje en el lecho- quiero verlo- con una voz apenas audible Lightning pidió al bebe que le fue entregado con presteza- eres muy hermoso- el rubio beso a su hijo para luego caer desmayo. La enfermera tomo al pequeño mientras la doctora atendía al campeón de las 500 de Florida

Fuera de la alcoba Mate esperaba noticias de su amigo y del bebe- señor Mater- el castaño se levantó al ver a la doctora- si, ocurrió algo con McQueen- pregunto asustado- no se preocupe, ambos están bien, él bebe esta en los cuneros y el señor McQueen está dormido- gracias Doc, puedo ver- al bebe si, por este pasillo a la derecha- el hombre asintió antes de perderse en el corredor.

-te pareces a ambos- Mate sonrio mirando al pequeño- sin duda serás un corredor de la copa Pistón, no es así- el hombre golpeo el cristal llamando la atención del niño- soy tu tío Mate…

Lightning despertó un poco después y se encontró con su amigo y su bebe- ven cariño- el corredor recibió al niño y lo beso en la cabeza mientras Mate tomaba asiento junto a el- amigo se parece a ti- Lightning suspiro mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, sabía que él bebe se parecía más al padre pero le alegraba que su amigo no lo mencionara- será un campeón, no es así Steve

Un poco después el castaño salió de la alcoba sin sospechar que un periodista ingreso a la alcoba donde su amigo descansaba

 _ **Lightning McQueen tuvo un bebe,**_

Jackson termino de entrenar y se dirigido a los pitts encontrando a su equipo leer el periódico

-que acontece en el mundo hoy- se burló el novato

-McQueen tuvo un hijo- su jefe de mecánicos le paso el objeto y Jackson perdió el color en las mejillas al ver en la imagen a su rival dormido junto a un bebe que se parecía mucho a el mismo

-demonios- murmuro Storm antes de tomar su iPhone- esto es una emergencia…


	2. Chapter 2

65 dias Cars 3

Jackson miro enojado a su agente, quien sentado en su escritorio esperaba que su cliente estallara de un momento a otro, lo cual fue instantáneo- porque diablos no me los dijiste- Storm golpeo el mueble- porque yo tampoco lo sabía, McQueen no dijo nada, ni siquiera su mismo agente sabia sobre su embarazo- Jackson se quedó callado, el rubio no había dicho nada eso significaba que no quería que nadie lo supiera- y puedo hablar con el- pregunto más calmado sabiendo la razón del silencio del otro

-hoy hable con Harv, me dio todo y también donde McQueen esta- respondió el hombre mirando al joven- pero al parecer ni el mismo sabe que es noticia, según Harv el parto fue algo difícil…

Jackson asintió- entonces tengo- se quedó callado- ser discreto y no alterarlo más, pero lo más importante no pidas la custodia del niño, eso ya lo arreglare con Harv cuando McQueen se recupere y tu ganes la nueva temporada, entiendes Jack- y entonces que puedo hacer- pregunto Storm enojado- puedes ir a verlo, McQueen no puede negarte nada mientras no haya un dictamen del juez- el corredor asintió- llévale chocolate y algo para él bebe, están aún en el hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

65 días para Cars 3

Lightning se levantó para tomar una ducha dejando al pequeño Steve junto a Sally quien se había encariñado con el pequeño morenito- eres hermoso- la rubia sonrio tarareando una nana- sin duda romperás corazones, no Stevie- sonrio la ex novia del #95- como papi

Un poco después él bebe empezó a llorar causando que el rubio saliera del baño aun mojado y en toalla, lo que causo la risa de Sally- cállate- murmuro el corredor tomando al bebe y pegándoselo al pecho

Sally miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, pero al encontrar a otra persona en el cuarto se levantó- creo que ya me voy- Lightning centro su vista en la puerta sonrojándose al ver a Storm que lo miraba como un cazador a su presa- los dejo solitos- se burló Sally mientras Jackson admiraba el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio- hermoso

El novato entro y sonrio al ver lo mucho que su hijo se le parecía- como te sientes- pregunto cuando McQueen regreso a la cama- cansado- Jackson le tendió un regalo- que haces aquí- acaso no puedo ver a mi hijo- el rubio rodo los ojos como siempre el otro solo pensaba en su beneficio, por eso no dejo que Harv anunciara nada a la televisión o a la prensa, ni que Cruz o Sterling dijeran algo en el centro de entrenamiento

Jackson al ver la molestia del campeón suspiro, de verdad que McQueen lo conocía muy bien y aunque le encantaba también le estresaba- cuando podrás salir- Lightning cargo al pequeño- es posible que mañana…


	4. Chapter 4

65 días para Cars 3

Tras estar todo el día con Lightning y él bebe, Jackson decidió ir a casa, lo que no esperaba es que sus padres hubieran hecho una fiesta con sus patrocinadores, amigos y todos los importantes personajes de la copa Pistón

-qué es esto- pregunto a su madre- una fiesta para celebrar a mi nieto- respondió su padre mientras su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla- me alegra que hayas madurado Jack

Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho pues todos se acercaron a felicitarlo pero por primera vez no sintió que mereciera eso, pues el que sufrió por traer al bebe fue McQueen, el solo se aprovechó de, el en un momento de tristeza, claro eso no podría decirlo pues la prensa lo acabaría y posiblemente Lightning no lo dejaría estar con Steve

-vamos Jack- no supo en que momento su ex lo tomo y lo llevo a la pista- celebremos al mini Jack

-Steve, se llama Steve

-como sea


	5. Chapter 5

65 días para Cars 3

Lightning beso al pequeño bebe en la cabeza y sonrio- eres hermoso cariño, como Hayley- el corredor empezó a llorar al recordar a su hija, la pequeña morenita de 5 años que perdió tanto tiempo atrás- Hudson lo siento- el rubio lloro con fuerza antes de quedarse dormido junto al niño

Flash back

-quiero que se llame Hayley- susurro Lightning de 21 años mientras la bebe dormía en su pecho- mi madre se llamaba así- Hudson beso a su pareja y a la niña- entonces será en honor a mi suegra- sonrio el novato

Fin del flash back

-por eso estoy pagando- se rio el rubio

-que te estés muriendo no es fruto de algún error, simplemente los médicos no hicieron bien su trabajo- Harv miro a su cliente- que quieres que haga

-que este con su padre- susurro el rubio

Harv negó con la cabeza- ese idiota de Storm no merece estar junto al futuro campeón, no merece ver al nieto de Elizabeth- Harv miro al pequeño- tu abuela me mataría si te quedaras con alguien como él, no mejor te quedas con otra persona


	6. Chapter 6

65 días para Cars 3

-maldito McQueen- Jackson golpeo con fuerza la mesa mientras sus padres, su agente y su ex lo miraban con pavor, sabían que cuando se enojaba era peligroso pero así jamás lo habían visto y eso les preocupaba

-hijo que ocurre- Jessica Storm se acercó a su único hijo

-McQueen no quiere dejarme estar con Steve- golpeo la mesa de nuevo

-cariño hablaste con el- pregunto su ex

-no, solo me mando un correo- gruño el novato de la copa Pistón

-seguramente fue un malentendido- dijo el señor Storm


	7. Chapter 7

65 días para Cars 3

Flash back

-hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo el médico a Lightning de ya 26 años mientras lo dejaban ver el cuerpo de la pequeña niña- mi amor, lo siento- murmuro el campeón…

Fin del flash back

-de verdad veas a querer a mi hijo- sollozo Lightning aferrándose a la vieja manta de su niña- espero y desearía que sí, pero eres igual a mi padre, solo te importa tu imagen- pensó recordando que su padre lo dejo a él y a su madre prefiriendo su carrera- prefiero que se quede con alguien que me amo, alguien que lo amara y protegerá cuando me valla…

Días después Sally firmaba los papeles mientras Lightning se apoyaba en Harv

-lo cuidaras- pregunto Carrera mirando al hombre frente a ella

-claro que si- Mate sonrio- es mi sobrino

Harv sonrio, seguramente Steve necesitaría lecciones sobre la vida, pero él se las daría, tal como había hecho con Lightning cuando tenía 18

-una superestrella en potencia- murmuro el agente californiano

-no me puedes quitar a mi hijo- gruño Storm mirando a Lightning quien negó con la cabeza- no eres bueno para educarlo- y ese idiota si- si- murmuro el rubio dándose la vuelta

No supo en que momento lo tomo, solo supo que lo golpeo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo desmayado, mientras Cruz se afanaba en ayudarlo

-señor McQueen- murmuro la joven al ver al corredor bañado en sangre

-esto te va a costar- murmuro Harv al agente de Storm- y a tu cliente

Jackson miro a Lightning, estaba herido pero aún más serio había quedado en coma, a su lado su agente revisa su teléfono- nos iremos al abismo Jack.

 _ **Jackson Storm violador y culpable del estado de Lightning McQueen**_

 _ **Lightning McQueen entre la vida y la muerte**_

 _ **Jackson Storm un mal perdedor o un asesino en potencia**_

-demonios- murmuro el corredor tras leer los enunciados


	8. Chapter 8

65 días para Cars 3

-papa- Mate se rio al escuchar como el pequeño le decía papa al inconsciente ex corredor- papa- el niño estiro sus bracitos para tratar de tocar a Lightning que permanecía dormido e indiferente a su hijo

-calma pequeño- murmuro Cruz entrando al cuarto de su ídolo- está aquí- dijo la corredora de Dinoco

Ambos adultos miraron como el niño buscaba a Lightning, de verdad era muy triste pero los médicos trataban todo, pero McQueen seguía sin querer despertar.

Era cuestión de tiempo

Eso había dicho Harv pues Lightning había pasado por lo mismo tras la muerte de Hayley

-Jackson Storm gana su segundo copa Pistón- anuncio Chick Hicks mirando como el moreno posaba para las cámaras

-tu hijo sufriendo y tu celebrando, ya veremos- murmuro con odio Harv- en menos de lo que piensas estarás buscando ayuda, y no encontraras a un alma noble como Cruz- de verdad Harv odiaba a Storm, como había odiado a Steve McQueen, el abuelo del pequeño niño ahora lloraba por no estar con su madre

19 años después

-cuidado- Cruz derrapo siendo observada por Lightning que suspiraba recordando el pasado- lo hiciste bien- murmuro el rubio a la corredora

-gracias- murmuro la #51 cuando McQueen le tendió la mano

Tras estar en coma dos años Lightning despertó, se volvió jefe de mecánicos de Cruz y ahora la está ayudando a entrar a una nueva carrera, diseñada para la mismísima velocidad

-papa, Cruz- Steve abrazo a los dos rubios quienes le sonrieron- lo harán genial

-gracias cariño- la mujer sonrio enternecida mientras Lightning miraba el hombre en que su bebe se había convertido

Jackson miro a Steve después de tantos años, al fin podía verlo pero para su desgracia el chico lo odiaba, y no solo por el abandono sino por burlarse de Ramírez, quien habría pensado que Steve quisiera tanto a la corredora de Dinoco

-Steve McQueen-

-no, soy Steve hijo de Storm y Lightning McQueen- sonrio orgulloso el novato tras derrotar a su padre y a Cruz en la carrera de la ciudad- y soy la velocidad

Jackson sonrio como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras Lightning y Cruz miraban orgullosos al campeón

Lightning se sonrojo, Jackson se veía guapo y no podía evitar que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina

-como estas- pregunto Storm

-bien- sonrio McQueen

Ambos se miraron y la vieja pasión regreso causando que…


	9. Chapter 9

65 días para Cars 3

Jackson beso a Lightning causando que un gemido escapara del #95- eres tan hermoso- Storm se abrió paso por el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a su trasero donde introdujo un dedo- ah- McQueen gimió- perfecto- Storm sonrio ampliamente y vio como el otro se tensaba- tantos años y aun…- mm- el rubio gimió cuando sintió la primera estocada y el moreno molesto le dio una nalgada- eres mío- murmuro mordiendo el blanco cuello

-ah- Lightning miro como los ojos de Storm reflejaban lujuria, tal y como aquella vez cuando concibieron a su hijo- por favor- no pudo continuar pues el otro lo cayo con un pasional beso- ah- Storm llego a ese punto donde todo perdía lógica y se dejó llevar hasta que llego para luego sentir, se sonrojo Storm había terminado dentro suyo otra vez…

-usaste condón- pregunto curioso

-demonios- murmuro el otro

Azul oscuro contra marino se encontraron. Pensando en algo en común. Pero Lightning ya no podía embarazarse cierto; Sin embargo algo dentro de Jackson le decía que si era posible -esta vez estaré a tu lado- me alegra- se besaron para dejarse llevar por el sueño

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson sonrio y beso a Lightning

-no hay bebe, eso es bueno, porque de lo contrario solo se hubiera salvado uno- a ambos pilotos se les helo la sangre tan solo de pensarlo

-en realidad si esta embarazado

Jackson camino por los pasillos cuando la doctora salio

-ninguno sobrevivió, lo siento

-te odio- Steve le grito y Jackson sintió su corazón romperse

Hasta que

-Jackson despierta- Jessica miro a su hijo quien se incorporo y le conto el sueño a su madre quien lo miro con tristeza

-cielo, ese hombre sigue en coma, la prensa te odia, y no conocemos a nuestro nieto

Jackson lloro, todo seguía siendo un infierno, uno que su padre no podría arreglar


End file.
